Preliminary searches for comparable art that includes very shallow draft boats with “V” hulls and flat deck that can navigate the depths encountered in the problem areas of non-navigable waterways, revealed none. All discovered, whether private or governmental types were: too much draft, heavy duty, weight, beam, length and engine HP plus costs. All were designed for deep water channels, oceans, harbors and other waterways. These included Fire and Patrol Boats. Supplemental pictures and specifications of some of these are attached.
Therefore, the custom made WORKSKIFF selected, with its specifications, flexibility and size modifications with accessories included in addition to being GSA approved, would allow for appropriate downsizing to a 21 foot length, weight and cost to facilitate the object and purpose of the proposed system incorporated to satisfy the desired results. Pumping capacities, hose/pipe sizes to be engineered and designed for various installations/uses.
Additional benefits of this invention; allows for governmental agencies, local, state and federal levels to incorporate these systems into their fire prevention schemes which could result in enhanced possibilities for safety, insurance coverage/rates as well as benefits for human health and the environment.